Materia girls
by Bokutou
Summary: After Yuffie wins a big score at the Golden Saucer Casino, the girls try out some body-modification Materia in the privacy of their room. Futafic, one-shot, TF.


**So this came out of some inspirations, the first was the body-mod materia which Yuffie used to enlarge her breasts in Tomboy Ninjas, the second was a desire to make a futa three way out of a full-package, a ball-less and a pussy-less futagirl, and finally a story on Hentai Foundary by 437411 called the Dicksphere, which is basically this but with the gullwings.  
So yeah, that's where this came from, I'm hoping to branch away from the final fantasy/kingdom hearts/RWBY stuff I've been doing because frankly it makes me look like a teenage girl but what am I gonna do? ****_Resist_** **the siren call of the smut muse? Not me, No sir.  
Happy Fapping!**

 **Contents: Transformation, hairy pussy, Self-sucking** , f **ootjob, inflation, double penetration, vaginal and anal creampies, bang train.**

Aerith gulped, Tifa fidgeted nervously, Yuffie's eyes stayed locked on the ball rolling about on the spinning wheel. It lost height, hit a stud and bounced to the other side of the wheel, coming to rest on a black numbered spot.

"Twenty-six, black!"

Aerith who bet on black sighed in relief, Tifa grunted having bet on odd, Yuffie smiled since she bet on third dozen, "One more?" She turned to her companions.  
"I'm losing enough as it is." Tifa crossed her arms, "You can still play if you want, but I'm switching to blackjack."  
"Same here, I'm still down 1300 gil." The Flower girl added.

"Suit yourselves, but I feel really good about this next one." Yuffie chirped as the older women turned to get off their stools, seeing opportunity the ninja struck, sliding large chunks of their chips and adding them to her own pile, "Yuffie!?" Aerith cried catching her a the last second,  
"I'm betting all!" Yuffie told the dealer, placing a bet on a 1-3 street.  
"YUFFIE!" Tifa put the girl a headlock as the balled was rolled "Those were OUR chips!"  
"w-wait! wait!" Yuffie pleaded with a squeezed throat, trying to stay in her seat as the ball descended.

* * *

"Yuffie, when you come through you really, truly, pull it off." Aerith praised as she flaunted her new dress, doing a quick twirl to let her companions see her in 360. They had left the Golden Saucer Casino square over an hour ago with fat stacks of gil in their arms after cashing in "Yuffie's" won chips and went to splurge at the mall square  
"No thanks required, how's that new bracelet?" She beamed to Tifa, who glanced down at the gold chain of Chocobo shapes said to bring good luck around her wrist, and simply smiled back, taking a swig of her cocktail through her straw.

"We got about half an hour before we should back, shall we check out one more store?" Aerith counted the gil, Yuffie scanned the various stores around them "How much we got left?"

"Five thousand in winnings, but id like to keep two thousand so we leave with a profit."

Yuffie used her hand as visor, catching sight of a store at the far end with that smile of hers, "How 'bout the materia store?"  
"That figures..." Tifa rolled her eyes, "but, if we each take one thousand we can pay the rest with our own money."  
"Sounds like a plan!" And Yuffie was off, Tifa and Aerith scrambling to get their things from the table.

Tifa and Aerith caught up the tomboy, who was bent at the knees in a crouch, examining the orbs on display behind the glass in both awe and greed. Tifa grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her into the store with a "Come on.", Aerith right behind them.

Tifa turned the sphere of Destruct magic over in one hand, and Summoning materia in the other, weighing the pros and cons of each versus their costs. Fromt he corner of her eye she saw Yuffie examining a rack, when normally she would be bonding around checking out everything and trying to sneak them into her pockets, curiosity caught her and she approached, "I've never seen that color before." She said as she beside her, "Yeah, I don't know what type this is." Yuffie replied.

Aerith snuck up from behind, putting her head between them to see the purple spheres, "Oh, that's body modification Materia."  
"Body Modification? like becoming more muscular or thinner?" Tifa asked,  
"Yeah, although most people like to use them for sex."  
Tifa blushed and looked away, Yuffie grinned "Yeah I figured that." She placed a finger over of the orbs, a label below it using a word from Wutai.  
"Hey shopkeep! How much for these?"

The clerk looked down from his newpaper, this wasn't the first time he had multiple attractive women asking about tha tparticualr ware. "fifteen hundred gil, or three for four thousand."  
Yuffie turned to Tifa and Aerith "If we put our budgeted gil together, I can pay the remaining thousand."  
Tifa huffed in annoyance, and Yuffie frowned a little, putting on her best sad puppy eyes, it didn't affect the martial artist, but Aerith was given a critical hit. "Well, Tifa..." She started "It _was_ her that won us the money, it's only right if she wants to use it get something for all of us."  
"As I recall, part of that money came from _our_ chips, meaning some of it is ours." Tifa crossed her arms sternly, "besides, what is she even trying to get anyway?"  
"This one." Aerith pointed to the ball of magic, leaning to read it's label, "Foo...tah...futanari? Oh my..."  
"What?"  
Aerith tried to hide a smile behind her hand as her face grew red, "That one is, uh...it's really popular with lesbians."

Tifa's face grew from a stern expression of refusal to mixture of fear, excitement, arousal and embarrassment, looking all at once like she was going to shout, flee and stomp out, "Yuffie!" she hush-shouted, turning the girl around to look her face to face "Y-you...Are you..." she took a breath "Are you going to get one for each of us?"  
Yuffie smiled and nodded.  
"WHY!?" She screamed, shaking the poor girl.  
"dyaaIthoughtit'dbefun..."Said a rattled Yuffie behind dizzy eyes.

"Ladies, I'm closing up soon." Said the shopkeeper, "Can you please make a decision?"

Yuffie shook her head to regain her sense, and held out an open hand, "So?"  
Aerith eagerly took out her 1000 gil and placed in her palm, they both looked to Tifa, who looked back at their faces, pleading to her silently.  
She grimaced shyly, and reached into her pocket.

* * *

The girls met up with the rest of the party at the haunted hotel, after a group dinner and a round of teasing the boys by Yuffie, the three retired to their room. tossing their bags of casino-cash purchases onto the bed, Yuffie taking the first Materia out of the pack they came in, "so I heard this type works differently."

"That's right." Said Aerith, undoing her braid, "Or rather, they have different effects depending on how their used, for example an Enlarge material worn on an arm accessory increases the size of the chest, but equipping one on something like a belt or anklet will affect the hips and buttocks instead."

"and...uh, what does 'futanari' do?" Tifa asked, fidgeting.

"That...I don't know, I think it's a term from Wutai."

"That's right!" Yuffie held the orb up with a knowing grin, "This one here can be worn on an accessory, or..." She cocked a smirk at the bartender, "Inserted."

Tifa gulped as Aerith tittered, "okay...but what does it do?"

"Observe." Yuffie pulled her shirt, "And be amazed." the thief cast off her clothing and panties, standing before her older companions in the buck, she playfully rolled the Materia down her body, across her navel, past her curly patch and to her teenage twat.  
Tifa watched on, nervous and excited, Aerith inched closer along the bed watching as the purple pearl disappeared within her pink folds.

A moment passed in tense silence, then Yuffie moaned, a great lightening volt of pleasure shooting up her spine as the Materia took effect, her body quivered and trembled and she fell to her knees as her clitty swelled, lengthening and growing thicker. She covered the growing organ with her hands, the contact with the sensitive member sending another jolt through her, and she felt it taking shape.

Yuffie panted, a cold bead of sweat on her brow, she removed her hands, presenting Aerith and Tifa with her new addition, an ample cock of eight inches, stiff as a board, and throbbing.

"Oh~ Now I get it." Aerith said, sparkling eyes watching the wang in wonder, "A female couple could have a lot of fun with that."  
"I-indeed." Tifa commented, unable to hide the blush on her face.  
"My turn!" Aerith scrambled out of her new dress and took the next piece of materia, placing it in an arm bangle before shimming out of her plain cotton panties with Yuffie assiting in the removal of her bra, no sooner had she donned her birthday suit did the effect started and she flop on her back on the bed, knocking several bags off her throes of pleasure.

Just as with Yuffie, her clitoris grew, soon matching Yuffie in size then succeeding it, a bulge formed below it, descending to become a firm sack containing two sizable testes. At last, Aerith looked down and marveled at the foot long rod standing proudly on her hairless mound.

The two futa looked to Tifa, who looked to one, then the other and back. "In for a penny I suppose." Tifa picked up the last Materia, pondering how to "equip" it.  
With an idea made up she took to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"What is she doing?" Aerith asked as Yuffie hopped into the bed beside her.  
"Probably doesn't want us to see her getting undressed, you know how she is."  
"Well that's just silly, getting naked is part of the fun."  
"Yeah but she doesn't shave that much, I bet you she's making some last minute adjustments."

Some moans sounded from the bathroom, the two waited, longer then usual, so much that their hard-ons were half flaccid when the door opened, Tifa stood in the frame, an expression of embarrassment on her face, and sixteen inches of thick, phimosis stricken dick sticking out from the thick bush on her crotch, a set of balls twice as large as Aerith's hanging below. "I'm on top." she said sternly, "I'm only going to give, not receive, got it?"

The flower girl and the thief exchanged glances, "Suit yourself" They said together and beckoned her over, who sat on the edge, facing away from them, "So...what do we do?"

"Use our imaginations." Yuffie sat up and reached around Tifa, taking hold of her big pecker.  
Tifa gasped as the ninja's warm hands and nimble fingers worked her shaft, foreskin moving back and forth on her crown from the skin stretching.  
Aerith worked on her self, still amazed that the organ was big as it was. Thick, but not too thick, meaty was the right word for it, it looked as such.  
She licked her lips, deciding that with it's length she wouldn't have to imagine how it tasted.

She sat up, getting her back against the headboard and the wall, planting her feet and spreading her bent knees wide to bend over and fit her head into her mouth. Aerith moaned around herself, putting her hand on the back of her neck and head to push herself further, cramming more inches past her lips.

Tifa shot a rope of pre, Yuffie smeared it on her cock as she continued to stroke, only stopping when she got a wicked idea. Qucikly, she hopped onto Tifa's back, grabbing her big tits and wrapping Tifa's fuck muscle with her cute, tiny feet.  
On instinct, Tifa grabbed them and worked them herself, moving her hips as she did so, the sensation of having a cock and having it pleasured overriding her shyness.

Aerith hummed around her tasty meat, stroking what she couldn't suck, Tifa let out a cry as another rope of pre shot out, feeling a new sensation stirring in her nutsack, and she had an accurate idea what it was. Looking for a target she turned to face Aerith, who sucked herself faster and faster, and she bucked harder as worked yuffie's feet, who continued to smile like a aroused buffoon as she pawed Tifa's mega milkbags.  
Aerith went down on herself one last time, and heard Tifa moan as she felt liquid heat filling her throat and coating her skin.

"Gah!" Aerith let off of her self with a glug, dripping an unswallowed mouthful of jism on her chest, "So hooot~"  
"Us or the jizz?" Yuffie snickered and jumped off Tifa, "Hey Aeris, lets suck on Tifa's balls."  
"Aerith, and that sounds lovely."

"Hey, wait!" Too late, Aerith and Yuffie we're already on their knees before, each licking and sucking on a gonad, the stimulation quickly bringing her girl dick back to full mast. Yuffie rubbed the back of her sack as she rolled some of the skin her lips, reaching a little she felt something peculiar, or rather, she didn't.  
Tifa let herself succumb to the pleasure, closing her eyes to bask in the feelings, she failed to notice Yuffie whispering to Aerith, and didn't realize the two had got up until she noticed they were only rubbing and not sucking.

"Hunh?"

As soon as Tifa opened her eyes the other girls sprung their trap, Aertih spinning Tifa around and Yuffie bending her over, making sure to lock her arms so she couldn't fight them off.  
Aerith experimentally ran her figner on the section of hairy skin between her nuts and asshole, "You're right Yuffers, she doesn't have a pussy!"

Tifa grunted, "Go ahead, laugh."

"Oh I wouldn't laugh at you," Aerith gave her balls another lick, "I think it suits you."  
"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm manish?"  
"Well~" Yuffie chirped, "Without a girl part, that makes you a big boobied boy now doesn't it?"

Tifa's urge to mangle the skinny girl sitting on her had to be put aside as she felt two fingers playing with her asshole.  
"After all, weren't you the one who wanted to be on top? plus with that big ol' thing, being called should be a compliment."  
"Besides, you have such a nice tender asshole," Aerith spoke, she and Yuffie sticking their digits in her, "I'm sure you'll be quite the woman on the bottom."

"That's reminds me I haven't cum yet, wanna suck each other off?"

"Certainly."

Aerith and Yuffie got off of Tifa, getting into the bed beside her to sixty-nine.  
The ninja was on top, wiggling her hips in delight as Aerith sucked her from below, the site of her cute butt and the two fuckable holes was enough to entice the martial artist into action, "say Yuffie...you're right."

"Mmm?" Yuffied hummed with a mouth full of meat as she felt that strong hand grab her hip.  
Aerith watched as Tifa lined herself up with the teen, balls dangling above her face, "I think I won't mind being a little manly." Tifa stuffed most of it inside in one thrust, Yuffie and her both moaned, the ninja from the sudden deep penetration, and Tifa from being inside a pussy for the first time, the feeling making her spurt more pre into the warm passage.

"Sooo tight!" Tifa started moving, taking her big stick almost all the way out then shoving it back and in, giving it to Yuffie slow, hard and deep, whose moans vibrated Aerith's shaft. If not for Yuffie's acrobatics, Tifa would have had to tear through her hymen, but that didn't make her squeeze any less, as it was, the process was a slow and arduous one, Tifa testing her patience to the limit to not just let lose and tear that sweet pussy up.

Yuffie concentrated on Aerith's inches, cramming at least eight into her throat by her count, her fingers busy with rubbing her balls and playing with her folds, when a few found their away inside, Aerith decided it was time to get playful, reaching up to grope Yuffie's soft, tight tushy before sticking a finger deep into her anus.

Yuffie began to writhe between them, moaning more around Aerith's shaft as her walls clenched and relaxing rapidly around Tifa's, stirring into faster movement.  
They all set each other off, resulting in one big orgasm, filling the ninja's upper and lower lips with liters of piping hot baby batter, said girl released an even bigger load into the flower girl's mouth pussy.

A drained Yuffie rolled over and off her sixty-nine partner, letting hot goo drip out of her to stain the bedsheets, though there was a quite a bit dripping down her chin.  
Aerith rubbed the small bulge of warmth in her belly, "That's quite a lot for someone with no balls."  
"Is it really a surprise? Yuffie's always been full of spunk."  
"oh, ha ha." Yuffie scoffed, "I'll get you both back...someday."

"Speaking of _both_." Aerith said, kicking her feet around as she played with her nipples, "I've got two hotties here with big dicks, and two holes that wanna be filled, can you guys help a lady?"

"Sure thing." Yuffie, with resparked vigor, rolled back on to Aerith, putting her penis in without a moments hesitation, Tifa, cock coated in her own jizz as lube lined up with her asshole with a smirk and slowly pushed in.

Yuffie and Tifa fucked her like a pair of pistons, one going in as the other withdrew, then alternating. "Anh-ehh! haa~" Aerith moaned, playing with a tit as Yuffie sucked on the other, "The front! and the back! anh~ they're rubbing together inside me~!"  
Yuffie grunted with each hump, working her whole length in and out as Tifa worked millimeters into her with each stroke, finding the asshole to be more accommodating with her size.

But as was inevitable, they reached a climax, Tifa erupting like a volcano into Aerith's Hershey highway and Yuffie painting her walls with a gallon of white sticky paint, it helped that Aerith's orgasm seemed to milk her cock of the content it produced, sending the flood of seed to hit cervix.

Tifa and Yuffie collapsed in bliss, Aerith left to caress her ever-enlarging belly, stuffed full of warmth from the sperms making a home for themselves in her stomach and womb. "You guys aren't done are you?" She pouted.

"I came three times!" Tifa whined from atop Yuffie, who only came twice but so much more leaving her to follow the statement with a moan of satisfied exhaustion.

"But I haven't cum inside yet! You two have taken all the creampies."

Tifa looked to Yuffie, who seemed o the verge of passing out.  
Well, she can't just leave her friend like that.

Tifa turned ninety degrees, her body resting on the semi-passed out ninja as she stuck her butt out, reaching back to spread her cheeks, revealing her unshaved nethers.  
even from this position, Aerith could just the look on her face as Tifa told her "Here you go."

Aerith spit on her cock, using the saliva to get her snake all nice and slippery before pressing it against the passage Tifa presented her with.  
Not quite like a pussy, as she surmised from her fantasies of such, but the passage made up for it in it's depth, easily taking her foot of length despite the friction.  
"unh! anh~" Tifa grunted, "How, unn~ is it going, enh! so deeeep?"  
"I heard, Unh~ that it should be." Aerith worked at a steady pace, not wanting to overwhelm her fatigued teammate, "Why are you...wait..."  
Aerith stopped mid-thrust and looked down at Tifa, who refused to look back, "Tifa...did you put that materia...?"

Her refusal to answer told her everything, as did Yuffie laugh which came from behind the pair, having slipped out from underneath them, "Wow Teef, who'da thunk that you'd shove it up it your ass?" she said, copying Aerith's methods of lubrication.  
"I was curious OK!?" Tifa pleaded before grunting as twelve inches reached inside her again, "Yuffie put it her inside herself, Aerith wore a bangle, so I kinda figured..."  
"I dunno~" Aerith chimed in, interrupting her, "From the feel of things, you're butt sees some use from time to time." To make her point she thrusted a little bit harder, adding a bit of speed.  
"You! Try! Running! A! Business! In the slums!" Tifa gripped the sheets, only finding relief when Aerith stopped to let Yuffie enter her rear exit, but soon they were back to banging like horney teenagers again, Yuffie thrusting into Aerith who trust into Tifa who bit into the mattress to suppress the noise she made, her well used sphincter stretching to let the flower girl fit her entire mass into her fudge factory, Aerith's virgin tunnel offered some resistance but Yuffie was able to work with her ample size and nimble movements to get all but half an inch inside.

The anal bang train raced along it's track, bed creaks the noise of its machinery and moans as it whistles, one of the boys listening in with one hand on a cup against the door and the other hand in the same location the reader has theirs right now. Yeah, this why you read my shit, what other fapfic writer makes forth wall breaks about the reader masturbating and then proceeds to ruin that joke by hanging a lamp shade on it in another immediately after? I'm the cartoon character hiding something behind their back while it sticks out with a shit eating grin on their face as if that would fool you.

Yuffie locked up, Aerith followed suit, and the two discharged rope after rope of liters of cum into the tight confines their dongs were enveloped in. Yuffie, shooting a third gallon in less then a hour, fainted, Aerith pulled out of Tifa's ass hole and flopped beside her after taking the few curtesy seconds to watch her seed pour out. Tifa waited until the seed dripping out of her subsided and layed beside the older an younger girl sleeping beiside her, still covered in cum, and with absolute satisfaction on their faces.

Tifa nervously rubbed her taint, wondering if she could get her womanhood back, but with friends like these, she figured it wouldn't matter.

 **I ruin jokes so good they loop right back around to being funny...I hope.  
Maybe it'd work better if was in the middle of the fic rather then at the end?  
For those of you wondering if my usual kink regarding the act of new life being created happens...well, from my experience and expertise, in smut, you either directly acknowledge impregnation, or imply nothing and let the viewer come to their own conclusions, and that's the approach I'm taking here(Although I did go back and forth on Tifa using a condom since I feel like that's what she'd do).  
I might actually make a second part if this get interest, if only because Stabitha didn't get to enjoy vaginal intercourse, but that's a strict IF.  
And as for the male party member who was listening in, again, draw your own conclusion. Personally, I say it was Vincent since it's funnier that way.  
Shaddup, I'm writer I can say what's canon.**

 **Happy valentine's day! (which is also a week late happy twenty-third birthday to myself...kinda wish I WAS a valentine baby so I could get shit loads of chocolate in addition to Maryjane, Vodka and TCG cards) Safety and peace out!**


End file.
